Carlos de Vil
Carlos de Vil is a character in Descendants. He is the son of Cruella de Vil, and is portrayed by Cameron Boyce. Carlos is jumpy and anxious, but with the true skills of a tech prodigy. He’s been working feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world. Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs -- on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs (though it turns out this is because his mother told him dogs were rabid vicious animals that attack little boys who don't behave). His closest friend seems to be Jay, though he does have a bit of a rivalry with him, often getting into fights with each other. Background Instilled with an ever-present fear of dogs, Carlos joins the other villain kids as they take on prep school at Auradon to capture Fairy Godmother’s magic wand and set their parents free. His tech-savviness comes in handy when he and the other villain teens get stuck in a bind. It is suggested that Cruella raises Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals. As a result, this causes Carlos to have an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. But Ben (the Prince, and son to Belle and the Beast), has him look after a dog to help Carlos overcome his misconception of canines, and grows to care about Dude, the school mutt. Descendants In the film Descendants, it seems that Cruella forces Carlos to help touch up her roots, fluff up her fur, and scrape the bunions from her feet, which makes Carlos consider that heading to Auradon wouldn't be so bad, though it seems Cruella uses his fear of canines, as a way to control him. While in the limo headed to Auradon, Carlos takes a liking to chocolate. When they first meet Doug, he seems to have trouble remembering the names of the Seven Dwarfs, though Carlos seems to know the names of each and reminds Doug of Sneezy. Carlos is the most tech savvy of the group, as he seems to take a liking to video games and is able to use a computer to locate the museum where the Fairy Godmother's wand is. When Jay causes the alarm to sound, Carlos hears the phone and picks it up. He manages to disable the alarm and make them think it was a system error. The Fairy Godmother assigns Carlos and Jay to sports. While Carlos doesn't seem to do well, Ben offers to help Carlos with this. As he practices sprinting, Carlos gets chased by the campus mutt, Dude. Seeing that Dude isn't vicious, Carlos starts to take a liking to canines, and takes Dude everywhere he goes in the film. During the big game between Sherwood, Jay insists that Carlos play with him, and with his help, the team wins the game. During this time, Carlos' team shirt number reads "101," a homage to 101 Dalmatians. When Cruella sees Dude and calls him an "earmuff," Carlos defends Dude, which is also possible, as it is the first time that Carlos has stood up to his mother. In one plan, it is Carlos' job, to get into the limo and find the remote that activates the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. At the coronatio, when Mal makes a speech on choosng to be good, Carlos is cautious at first, as he is nervous of the anger of their parents, but after being assured, he chooses to be good too. Trivia *Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blond just for this movie. *Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. *Carlos De Vil was originally going to have two Dalmatian henchmen named "Laurie" and "Frieda"; this was scrapped because of the latter henchman name. *At the time of the film, he is fourteen years old. *The Isle of the Lost prequel novel and Jr. Novelization reveal several other things about him. **He is younger than his friends. **He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). **He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier. **He has a cousin named Diego. **He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his 'fake' friends (henchmen). **He attends Dragon Hall (an evil school). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters